A new year's resolution
by Islovealivesaysglee
Summary: The one thing Quinn wanted to change for the 2011 year was something she longed for.


Another product done at 4 in the morning but I hope you all like it.

Happy New Years guys :)

2011

* * *

As the ball dropped, the small overcrowded room of teenagers cheered. Couples grabbed their dates and plucked a nice kiss on each other's lips while others tapped their plastic cups together in a toast.

"Happy New years!" they all shouted in unison as they drank to the New Year.

Everyone buzzed around the room making sure they had wished all their friends the best of this year. Quinn Fabray sat there quietly on the couch as she dazed off at the TV that now had top artists giving a new year's concert to time square. She sighed as she noticed Puck dragging a very wobbly cheerleader down his hall and into his room. She never really did get why she even thought he could be a father. Sam of course was hanging around his football buddies in the kitchen playing beer pong as she could hear them chant his name. The other glee members made a note to stop by and wish the blonde happy new years before they moved on to the next person on their list.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel said sweetly taking a seat next to Quinn on the couch.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably but didn't move away from the brunette.

"Hello Rachel," she responded as nicely as she could.

"It's finally 2011, can you believe it?" Rachel yelled due to the loud music that started to blare again.

"No, I can't. It's been a long year." Quinn spoke loudly.

"Want to step outside and talk? It's really loud in here" Rachel shouted.

Quinn nodded her head and both girls stood up and headed for the door. Once outside and the cold night surrounding the two girl, they took a seat on the small house's doorstep. They sat there awkwardly.

"So, have any new year resolutions Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Too fall out o love with you" she whispered in her mind. "No not really" Quinn responded looking away embarrassedly.

It was true, Quinn was secretly mad in love with Rachel Berry. It all started the day Rachel and Finn broke up and the young brunette had ran into her in the gym. Quinn didn't know what had taken over her since that day but she knew it wasn't good. She knew deep down she was probably being stupid and just wanted Rachel's attention. So Quinn fought against all her feelings and continued treating Rachel like scum. She now found herself on the brink of tears whenever Rachel would look up at her sadly and ask why for the slushie facial.

"You?" she quickly asked hoping Rachel would ignore her raspy voice. Quinn could feel her confession on the tip of her tongue.

"To be a bit better this year than last year. You know not so annoying, more understanding, free minded towards other's talent." Rachel smile looking proud in her words.

Quinn took a deep gulp as she refused all the compliments she could give the other girl. She nodded like she understood. Another silence grew as both girls sat there.

"Well I have to go find Finn, see if he'll even talk to me." Rachel sighed standing up.

"Rachel do you love him?" Quinn found herself asking looking up at the short girl.

"Of course Quinn," Rachel asked nervously like her answer wasn't obvious.

It hurt Quinn more than she thought hearing those words leave Rachel's lips. She knew that would be her answer but maybe a little bit of her wished it had been different.

"Okay Rachel, I wish you luck," Quinn smiled and quickly got up.

She avoided the confused look Rachel gave her and walked off to go sit back on the couch inside, anywhere to get away from Rachel. When she finally got through the tight crowd, Quinn's spot on the couch was now occupied by a couple making out. Quinn gave up and went and locked herself in the Puckerman's bathroom. She sat in the bathtub as she held her knees tight. She deeply wished the noise, the people, and especially this miserable feeling would go away. She was tired of it all. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, and she could barely hold a conversation with her crush before she said something stupid and walked away. She heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"It's occupied, go away!"Quinn growled hoping the drunken teenager would just go find the other bathroom.

"It's me Quinn," Rachel spoke on the other side.

Quinn got up and unlocked the door. The blonde made her way back into the tub as Rachel entered and locked the door behind her.

"You okay?" Rachel asked looking weirdly at the blonde.

"I'm fine," Quinn lied looking straight at her feet.

Without warning Rachel sat on the opposite side of Quinn in the tub and both girls stared back at each other for what seemed like the longest time. Quinn's breath hitched when Rachel's arm grazed her leg and she pulled them back as far as she could from the diva.

"Are you sure Quinn? I mean I know we don't talk much and you probably still don't really like me, but I still care about you. You're my teammate and if there is something ever wrong with you I have pretty good ears to listen." Rachel lectured but Quinn only caught half of it, her mind distracted by Rachel's smooth looking lips.

"Uh yeah I know that Rachel, "Quinn responded hoping the brunette thought she had been paying attention.

"Anything you want to say?" she asked giving an anxious look that made Quinn's stomach flip.

"I'm in love with you!" her mind yelled as she shook her head and turned away in silence.

"Just whenever you are ready to talk, find me," Rachel answered as she began to stand up and leave.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn spoke softly as Rachel stopped.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you mind if you stay here with me. I mean I don't want to talk about my issue but I would be nice to talk to someone about anything," Quinn said growing red in embarrassment.

"Of course Quinn, I would love to." Rachel smiled taking back her seat directly in front of Quinn.

The girls talked the rest of the night as the loud party slowly dimmed and they could hear cars leaving. Almost not wanting to leave, they both made their separate ways home with thoughts on their minds. A friendship grew for the girls as well as something Quinn had hoped would go away, little did she know the brunette too stayed up that night as her heart clenched at the thought of Quinn. The next day Rachel would receive a text from Quinn asking to hang out as well the next week to go see a newly released movie. Months later they would be holding hands as they laughed at the great memories they shared together, like having a conversation in a bathtub as the night partied for a new year.


End file.
